<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Disfrute by Nakuru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469625">Disfrute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru'>Nakuru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La forma en que Marui comía un pastel especialmente delicioso era un espectáculo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackal Kuwahara/Marui Bunta</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Disfrute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A pesar de que muchas veces Marui se comportaba como todo un glotón, Jackal pensaba que en algunas ocasiones parecía un verdadero gourmet que amaba y apreciaba la buena comida.</p><p>Cuando tenía un pastel en frente, en particular, cualquiera que en lugar de burlarse se fijase podría notarlo al ver cómo Marui examinaba la torta.</p><p>Siempre que la aprobaba como más que un dulce para calmar el hambre, él la cortaba con el mayor cuidado del mundo con su tenedor para que no se desboronase y la saboreaba con visible gusto y calma, al punto de lamer cualquier pizca de crema que quedase en el tenedor antes de ir por el siguiente trozo.</p><p>Era un espectáculo mayor que aquella vez en la que Marui había apostado y competido contra Akaya sobre quien podría terminar más chocolates en menos tiempo durante San Valentín el año anterior...</p><p>—¿Quieres?</p><p>El ser sacado de sus pensamientos sobresaltó a Jackal, pero a pesar de eso logró disimularlo con un resoplido.</p><p>—Técnicamente es mi porción —señaló, rechazando con un gesto el ofrecimiento de Marui y tomando el vaso plástico todavía medio lleno de café que también había pedido.</p><p>Porque al fin de cuentas Marui disfrutaba mucho más del pastel que él. Y él también disfrutaba viendo a Marui mientras éste lo comía.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>